Under All That Tough Armor Is A Good Friend
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: When Jamie moves to Griffin Rock, he has no friends. That is, until he meets a fire truck. Rated T for action violence. Fluff at the end!


**A request from pokemonsora01. Here you go, Amigo! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Jamie belongs to pokemonsora01, I own Rachel, and Transformers Rescue Bots belongs to Hasbro.**

* * *

**Under All That Tough Armor Is A Good Friend**

Jamie looked around at the large school building as his cousin Rachel came up behind him. "Don't worry, Jamie," she said. "You'll do fine."

He nodded. "I hope you're right," he said. He had just come to Griffin Rock, Maine, where his dad worked as a fisherman now and had met his cousin Rachel. Now, they were going into the school for class.

The day went somewhat alright, since Jamie was nervous and so stuck around his cousin, but at the end of the day, he was walking outside waiting for his cousin when he heard a voice.

"Well, lookie here. It's the new kid," sneered a buff boy that Jamie had seen at lunchtime.

"Waiting for your girlfriend?" asked another one.

"Rachel's my cousin, not my girlfriend," said Jamie. "I don't know my way around and so she's helping me."

The bullies laughed. "Get him," said the first one and Jamie tried to run, but they grabbed him and punched him, taking his backpack and dumping the contents everywhere and laughing at his face.

"What is going on here?"

The boys froze at hearing the voice and turned to see it was Miss Sonia, the math teacher, and she looked displeased. Beside her was Principal Selor, who also looked displeased.

"I will not tolerate bullying at my school," he said. "My office, now."

The two bullies went with the principal while Jamie tried to gather his things, but his backpack was gone. "Here," said a voice. "I got your stuff for you."

Jamie turned to see a young boy with blonde hair. "I'm Cody, Cody Burns," he said.

"Thanks, I'm Jamie," said Jamie.

Miss Sonia looked at Cody. "Thank you for letting us know about the bullying, Cody," she said.

"You're welcome, ma'am," he said.

Rachel came running out. "Jamie! Are you okay?" she asked, worried.

"I'm okay," he said. "Cody helped me."

Rachel looked at the boy. "Cody Burns?" she gasped. "I remember you. Your family has the Rescue Bots."

"Yup, that's us," said Cody.

"The Rescue Bots?" asked Jamie.

"Yeah, my family has vehicles that transform into robots on command and help to keep Griffin Rock safe," said Cody. "Want to see them?"

Both nodded and so Cody led them to the firehouse and there the vehicles were. Cody commanded them to transform and they did. "Whoa!" both Rachel and Jamie said together. Rachel walked up to the helicopter bot.

"I love this one! It's my favorite one out of all four," she said.

Jamie was gazing up at the fire truck. "This one's my favorite," he said. "I've always like fire trucks."

Blades and Heatwave were surprised that the kids liked them and Blades wished they could move and meet the two kids properly, but they couldn't reveal themselves.

So, they stood there and waited patiently.

After a while, Rachel and Jamie had to head home. "Thanks for showing us the Bots, Cody," said Jamie. "Can we come back sometime?"

"Sure," said Cody.

"Bye, Cody. Thanks again," said Rachel as she and Jamie ran for home, not knowing that they were being watched.

* * *

A week passed and Jamie and Rachel were both running from the bullies that were now chasing them. Rachel grabbed Jamie's hand and went through the woods. "This way, it leads to the firehouse!" she said urgently and Jamie followed. As soon as they saw the firehouse, they ran faster and made it to the door and slipped inside, panting to catch their breaths. They then heard voices.

"Hey, guys, what's up?" asked Cody's voice.

"Oh, I was thinking about those two kids you brought here a week ago," said a voice that sounded happy and shy at the same time. "I can't believe the girl liked me."

Someone humphed. "We need to be careful," he said. "If they find out, they could tell the whole town."

Rachel and Jamie peeked out from behind some boxes and saw Cody talking to the Rescue Bots, but they were moving on their own and talking on their own. Both kids were stunned as they watched for a moment and then came out.

"Cody?" asked Rachel, who turned in surprise and the Bots stiffened in an effort to fool the kids, but it didn't work. "We saw them. They're real?" she asked.

Cody realized he couldn't lie to her. "Yeah, they're real," he said. "But you can't tell anyone!"

Rachel looked at him. "I don't think anyone would believe us, Cody," she said.

"Yeah," said Jamie. "We won't tell anyone."

Relieved that he could trust them, Cody introduced them. "Rachel, Jamie, these are Heatwave, Chase, Boulder, and Blades," he said, pointing to each robot in turn. Rachel went up to Blades, a smile on her face. Blades looked nervously at her.

"You really think I'm neat?" he asked hopefully.

Her grin grew. "You bet!" she said, making Blades beam.

Boulder and Chase also came forward and met the kids. "How loud are your sirens?" asked Jamie.

Smirking a little, Chase decided to bend the rules a little and sounded his siren loudly, making everyone jump and Rachel laughed as Jamie looked delighted, making Boulder chuckle.

"Why do young humans like the sound of sirens so much?" he asked.

"It's loud, and it comes from a vehicle that signifies protection," said Rachel. "Also, it's fun to hear too."

Jamie looked at Heatwave and went over to him. "Hi, Heatwave," he said.

"What do you want, kid?" growled Heatwave.

"Just wanted to get to know you," said Jamie, looking at little puzzled at Heatwave's hostility.

"Look kid, I don't have time for punks like you, so go away and leave me alone or I'll make you go away," Heatwave said.

Jamie was hurt that the fire truck bot was so mean to him. "You know what? You're a jerk!" he said, catching the others' attentions. "No wonder no one likes you!"

With that, Jamie ran off. "Jamie!" Rachel called out, and then turned angrily to Heatwave. "What is your problem? He simply wanted to be a friend to you and you treat him like he's a fungus!"

Heatwave glared at her. "I don't have time for punks like him or you," he growled.

Rachel had had enough. She was so mad she could've spat fire. With a leap and a jump, she landed in front of Heatwave and climbed up so that she was hanging from his grill and looked him straight in the eye.

"I'm sick of your attitude," she said. "The next time you see Jamie, you better have an apology for him, because if you don't, let me warn you that I know how to take apart a machine and put it back together, slowly."

With that, she jumped down and ran off to find her cousin, leaving five stunned people behind. "You made her pretty mad, Heatwave," said Cody.

"The boy was only trying to be a friend," said Boulder. "He probably only has Cody and us for friends."

"Pretty much," said Cody. "He's bullied and I think Rachel is too."

That caught Heatwave's attention and made him feel guilty. _I'll apologize to both of them tomorrow, if they come,_ he thought to himself.

* * *

The next day, Rachel raced into the firehouse. "Cody! Rescue Bots!" she cried out.

They came out. "What happened?" asked Boulder.

Rachel was out of breath. "Is Jamie here?" she asked.

Blades shook his head. "We haven't seen him," he said.

Rachel ran outside again as Cody went to stand by the emergency console in case Jamie called in. Rachel spotted Heatwave and ran to him. "Heatwave!" she cried out. "Jamie's missing!"

He looked at her. "Where was he last?" he asked.

"At the school. We walked there again today, but when I came out, I couldn't find him."

Heatwave saw she was concerned. "Wait here with the others," he said. "I'll go find him."

She looked surprised. "What?" she said. "What about what you said yesterday?"

He flinched. "I was wrong to say that," he said. "I'm sorry."

Rachel was stunned he apologized and she nodded. "I forgive you," she said. "Please, find Jamie."

"I will," he promised as she ran inside the firehouse again and Heatwave transformed, taking off for the school. The others watched him go.

"Do you think he'll find him?" Rachel asked from her spot, which was in Blade's arms as he cradled her and held her comfortingly.

"Don't worry, Heatwave is a good tracker. He'll find Jamie," said Boulder reassuringly.

"Rest assured, Miss Rachel, that Jamie will be found and brought back safely," said Chase.

Rachel hoped they were right.

* * *

Jamie was running again as the bullies got closer, wanting revenge from the day before. He ran as fast as he could, hoping to find someone to help him.

But the bullies caught up and started beating him up again.

Heatwave was scanning the area when he heard Jamie's voice begging and cruel laughter. Using his tracker, he found them and raced toward them, the ground shaking with his footsteps.

The bullies stopped when they felt the earth shake and turned to see Heatwave behind them, looking very mad. "Leave!" he roared at them, aiming his fists at them and firing water at them. The bullies ran away, screaming loud enough to startle the birds.

Heatwave looked down and saw Jamie was injured with a bruised face and a cut on his forehead. Gently, he picked him up and took a bandana out of Jamie's backpack and soaked it with water.

"Hold still," he said as he helped the boy sit up and he gently washed the cut, which was thankfully only a surface scratch. "You feeling okay?"

Jamie looked up at him sadly, wincing as the cut started to sting a little.

Heatwave then picked up the boy and cradled him in his arms, placing him inside his cab and transforming down into his fire truck mode, driving off to a secluded area that looked over the town and also had a great seat for the movie screen, which was currently playing another movie. Transforming to robot mode, Heatwave gently pulled Jamie from his cab and sat down, cradling Jamie in his arms and hugging the boy. Jamie was surprised, but returned the hug.

"Jamie, I'm so sorry," said Heatwave. "I was a jerk towards you. Can you forgive me?"

Jamie nodded. "Yeah," he said. "And…I'm sorry."

Heatwave was a little confused, but then remembered what the boy had said yesterday. "Eh, I deserved that, kid," he said. "Let's forget about it."

Jamie nodded, but still looked sad. Heatwave looked at him and a thought sprung into this head. "Hey, cheer up," he said.

Jamie looked at him. "I'm not really in the mood," he said.

Heatwave smirked. "Alright then," he said and started to tickle Jamie, who immediately started squirming and laughing.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" he laughed. "Stop!"

Heatwave smiled as he continued to tickle Jamie, but stopped when he heard the boy start coughing. Picking him up, he held him gently.

"Jamie, I promise to always protect you," he promised the young boy.

Jamie smiled. "Thanks, Heatwave," he said and rested his head on the fire truck bot's shoulder, falling asleep as Heatwave held him in a father-like way.

* * *

**How was it? Please review!**

**GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
